Lure of the Moon Chapter One
by Littlescribe
Summary: Season One. Pregnant Hayley struggles in the gilded cage of the mansion. Hayley/Elijah.
1. Chapter 1

Lure of the Moon.

 _None of the characters belong to me. An old fic I have reworked – a throwback to season one. Pregnant Hayley struggles with the gilded cage that is the mansion. All feedback welcome._

Weeks passed and her restlessness would not abate. Hayley moved around the mansion, slipping from one silent room to the next, caught in the gloom of the vampire collection of antiques. Days dragged as Hayley wandered beneath the sombre portraits, her skin prickling as she felt the eyes of the long dead staring at her from the paintings. The house grew more oppressive; the nights were the hardest to endure. There seemed little point in trying to sleep. Instead, Hayley curled in a chair beside the open window, her eyes inevitably lured to the moon. She watched it move through cloudless skies, as she sat night after night in the thick New Orleans heat. Everything felt clammy in this damn city.

* * *

She hid it, as best she could from the Originals. They, as silent as the house, watched her in different ways. Rebecca was cool in her observance, distant, remote and yet, there were occasional flashes of warmth or something akin to understanding in her expression. Klaus was greedy in his gaze, demanding everything of her in a single glance, his eyes distrustful. Then there was Elijah. Hayley could sense his watchfulness, felt him follow her every movement. He took care around her, every approach and word gentle and measured. He seemed the very opposite of what she thought an Original vampire should be and yet he remained a mystery. Hayley often caught him studying her. There was a depth in his gaze that was impossible to fathom, his expression impossible to decipher. Yet, he alone had earned her trust. It frightened Hayley, how much she had missed him, after such a brief acquaintance and her relief upon his return was both startling and a warning. Elijah, despite his promises was vulnerable. Hayley knew he would do everything in his considerable might to protect her but he was not immune to the dangers of New Orleans. Such were the thoughts which whispered through her mind when the restlessness grew worse. Hayley remained a wolf and that very essence of her, coupled with this new desperation to protect her child resulted in an endless yearning to flee. To be free from vampire eyes and French quarter politics, the risk of war and ghostly silent rooms, this yearning was the only constant in her life now.

 _You're safe here. We will protect you, no one shall harm you_

Elijah's promises gave her comfort in the witches' tomb, now they drove her wild. The Originals could not be expected to understand, for Hayley hardly understood herself. Hayley's life had been rootless since her foster family asked her to leave. She roamed from one state to the next, independent and alone, friends, lovers, jobs, all temporary. The tethering to this silent house was slowly strangling her and it had taken her weeks to understand the reason. Hayley wasn't used to staying put in any one spot and now, with a daughter to fight for, with Elijah vulnerable to Klaus's machinations, it seemed unwise to do so. That at least, was what she told herself on the morning she decided to leave.

She hadn't slept. A wild energy drummed within and she surrendered to it, quickly putting a plan in motion. The morning heat was unbearable, the house sweaty, even in the dusty, unlit corners. She prowled around, picking at breakfast, browsing through books, hoping they would leave and eventually, they did. First Klaus, then Elijah with a quiet apology and a promise to return with some new gadgets to occupy her and Hayley found herself left in the care of Rebecca.

"It's hot. I'm going for a swim," Hayley said simply, from the doorway of the study.

Rebecca nodded in distracted reply, busy researching something on the internet. Klaus's bidding, no doubt. It was surprisingly easy. With obedience and compliance, Hayley had lulled the Originals into a false sense of security. They believed she truly wanted to be here. She could hardly blame them, for a while she had believed that herself.

Rounding the house, a small purse tucked in her wallet, a sense of freedom thumped in her chest. Complacency was her only threat. Rebecca might stir from the study, the others might return. She raced through the plantation, avoiding the main road, crossing through the woodland, enjoying the sweating panting of her breath, the feeling of ground moving beneath her feet, the singular joy of escape. It had been too long, far too long in one spot. She trekked out to a side road and jerked her thumb at the passing cars. Clambering into a truck, she smiled at the driver and asked for a lift to the city. Her smile lingered as they drove away, it felt glorious to be free and free she was, for now.

* * *

Hayley considered her options carefully. New Orleans had over three hundred thousand residents. It was a sizable city with large empty bayous. Sophie Devereux's binding ensured Hayley could not leave the city land boundaries and she also knew that the Originals would search everywhere until they found her. Still though, she was confident. Hayley had lots of experience in vanishing. She just needed an obscure corner, where she could melt into the background and become invisible. Once the trucker dropped her off, she made her way to the outskirts of the quarter. Hayley threw her hair into a bun and taking cash secreted from Elijah's study, bought some clothes and basic essentials. Throwing her hair under a cap, she spent the morning in bars, each as seedy as the next, away from the colour and flair of the quarter. They were mostly empty and those who were there weren't the type for conversation. They had their own reasons not to be noticed.

"You're looking for a barkeep, Frank?" she asked at one bar, nodding at the handwritten advertisement stuck over the till.

Frank was an older, burly man. He looked her over. "A pretty girl like you would make better money in the quarter."

Hayley shrugged her shoulders. "I like this side of town. Besides, bars in the quarter don't offer a free room with the job."

"That's just for a month," Frank said, tossing her a dishcloth. "Second month on, you pay toward your keep. You can start wiping the counters down and get behind the bar for the lunchtime rush. Tell me at the end of the day if you want the job." He glanced at her again, "I guess you're not going to want to take that cap off, right?"

"Health and safety, Frank," Hayley said briskly, tucking the cap down further, "You don't want me to get my hair in the beer." The lunchtime rush turned out to be eight customers, all of them local, none of them interested in talking. Hayley wanted the job.

* * *

She served a few hours in the dusty bar every day. The nights were hers to do as she liked. She escaped into the woods at every opportunity. The solitude, the peacefulness, refreshed her. She felt completely alone in the world, save for the life growing within her and together, among the darkness and the trees, danger seemed very far away. She talked endlessly to the baby. She covered miles each night. Frank noticed her morning weariness and quietly admired her stamina. She liked him. Of solid Irish descent, he manned his bar and didn't ask questions. He knew exactly three things about Hayley. Her first name, that she didn't drink and that she wouldn't work nights, except in a real crunch.

She stayed out of the quarter, remaining blissfully free of the witches and the vampires. No talk of destiny or war or death. The child was hers for now, not part of the redemption of her father and his family. Turned out, all Hayley needed was a poky bar and solitude to be happy.

* * *

Try as she might, Hayley couldn't quite banish Elijah from her thoughts. He lurked at the back of her mind, admonishing her, supporting her, warning her. She wondered about him, what he would say if he stumbled upon her hiding place. Sometimes she fantasised that he understood, that he offered her his support and friendship from a distance, that he protected her from Klaus's wrath. It only took the memory of her time in the tomb to dispel those thoughts. There, she had watched as Elijah warned Sophie Devereux that he was the only one to fear, should any harm befall Hayley or her child. The gentleman who had insisted Hayley wear his jacket vanished in that single moment and Hayley saw him as most others saw him, all Original now, in all his menacing glory, towering over the silent witch.

 _What if he thinks I am putting the child at risk? What then?_

All fantasies disappearing, Hayley was left with the uncomfortable vision of a furious Elijah.

 _Angry. Frantic with worry._

Hayley paused at that last thought. Surely, Elijah was already worried. She hadn't done anything to allay the worst of his fears. In the few days of her absence, it hadn't occurred to her that the Originals might suspect another of taking her. She cursed her stupidity. The family would tear the city apart, looking for any who might harm her. War, wasn't that what Klaus promised?

"I should have left a note," Hayley murmured, panic rising, "Why didn't I leave a damn note?"

"What's that?" Frank lifted a bored expression from his newspaper.

"Frank, I've got to run out. I won't be long."

Mild surprise settled on Frank's face. "You won't work nights, now days are too much trouble?" He waved away her quick protest with a half grin, "It's okay kid, I think I can keep Sammy here topped up with bourbon, take a break." He squinted at her, "Besides you look pale, the sunshine will do you good."

Hayley was gone, her mind racing. Double backing to avoid the quarter, she caught a cab and rode across town. The shiny new mall might have been an adventure on another day for she hadn't been among so many people in months. Instead, distracted and anxious, she found the nearest cell phone store and bought the cheapest model. She dialled the number from memory and waited for his voice.

"Hello."

Hayley felt suddenly sick. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea. What could she possibly say?

 _Start with his name._

"Elijah."

A half breath. "Hayley?"

She struggled to find words.

"Hayley, stay on the line," Elijah said pleadingly, "We've searched for you, tell me, are you safe?"

"It's me," Hayley hesitated, uncertain. "I guess I'm just calling to say I'm okay."

"Where are you?" She almost smiled at his curt tone; Elijah wasn't one to waste words. "I'll come for you right now."

Clutching the phone, she shook her head. "Elijah, I had to get away. I'm fine. I just wanted you guys to know, I don't want you to worry." Hayley felt tears sting her eyes. "I'll be back before the baby arrives. I'm okay, please Elijah, so please just stop looking for me."

There was a brief pause and when Elijah spoke, it was with certainty. "That," he said, "is not an acceptable option. We're going to find you and bring you home Hayley."

She hung up and threw the cell-phone into the nearest trashcan.

* * *

Hayley managed to avoid detection for three weeks. She changed beneath the moon. Afterward, she lay naked in the dewy morning grass, exhilarated. In wolf form she was acutely aware of her baby. The child's heartbeat drummed with her own and when Hayley returned to human form, it was with a new fierceness, a love for her daughter. They were as one.

Hayley rose and dressed, weariness slowly settling around her like a thick shawl. She tired easily now, the change was especially draining, its effects lasting many days. She trekked back to the city, slept for a few hours and upon waking, longed for more rest. Instead, she reached for her cap, her morning dose of vervaine and got ready for work. The day dragged, fatigue slowing her.

"Hayley," Frank nudged her away from the till. "You look awful, go get some sleep."

Hayley glanced at him gratefully. Frank wondered about her, she knew, but there was a kindness about him, a decency which stopped him intruding upon her privacy. "Thanks Frank," she nudged him playfully, "I guess I'm feeling under the weather."

"I know a doctor," Frank said, as she rounded the bar. "He's the discrete kind. You let me know if you need his number."

Hayley smiled softly, appreciating the unsaid. She had somehow managed to find a good friend in the murkiest side of the city. "Thanks ," Hayley said, "I just need some sleep."

Trudging back upstairs, she fell straight into a heavy, empty sleep.

Hayley woke to find Elijah sitting, dressed impeccably, his eyes fixed on her. She started instinctively, groaned and closed her eyes, wishing him away. When she opened them, he was there, his expression unchanged. Moving upright against the pillows, Hayley gathered her thoughts and then, herself.

She allowed herself the luxury of a long avoidant look around the room; then finally glanced at him. "Hey."

Elijah remained as he was, still and fixed. Hayley sighed and flung the blankets back, rising wordlessly. She grabbed some clothes and escaped into the refuge of the small bathroom. Hayley showered and changed; the usual swirl of her stomach each morning, accelerated now with anxiety and frustration. She had known they would find her eventually. Had she not been caged within the boundaries of the city, Hayley might have been free for many years. Instead, here she was shut into a tiny bathroom. One she now had to leave, despite her misgivings about what awaited outside the room. She turned the handle and stepped out. Elijah stood by the window. On the bed, her single bag was already packed, presumably with her sparse belongings.

Hayley stared at it, "I should have moved on."

"I would have found you," Elijah said calmly, rounding on her, "Where-ever you go, I will always find you."

Hayley felt the wolf stir within her, bitterness settling in her voice, the injustice of this new limiting life clawing at her. "I can't outrun an Original, right?"

"Precisely," Elijah said, taking a half step toward her, his eyes growing quizzical, "and yet you tried." He stared at her, searching her face, she knew, for an explanation. She stared back mutely. Elijah nodded, as though confirming something to himself, then gestured to the door. "It's time to leave Hayley."

"Elijah..."

"Now, please,"

Elijah smiled tightly, everything about him deceptively pleasant and yet, Hayley saw the tautness in him, the clipped tone in his voice, the terseness of his smile. He would humour her to get her home, but just a little. She contemplated running, wondered if he was truly prepared to drag her kicking and screaming back to the mansion.

"Don't," he asked of her quietly, reading her thoughts, "test me on this."

There was her answer, she thought dully. This was her life now.

"I want to say goodbye to Frank," Hayley managed, "He's been good to me."

Elijah surveyed her for a moment and nodded coolly.

The bar was empty, save for Frank. He gave Hayley a welcoming grin, pausing when he saw her companion.

"Hayley," Frank rose from his seat, eying Elijah carefully, "Everything alright?"

"Yes," Hayley said, fighting an unexpected urge to cry. "Everything's fine, Frank. I'm sorry about this, I have to, well, I have to…"

"Hayley," Frank asked, "Who is the guy in the suit?"

"Elijah," The Original offered his hand in greeting, "I'm Hayley's family, I'm afraid there's been a family emergency and Hayley needs to come home for a while. I know you've been a good support to her and I appreciate that."

"Well Hayley's never mentioned family," Frank said, suspicion sitting in his voice, "Seems a little strange you tracking her down here this early in the morning."

Elijah stepped forward, "Frank, you're not going to worry about this."

"Don't," Hayley interrupted sharply, she sidestepped between the two men, glancing at Elijah, "Don't. Not him."

There was a glimmer of surprise in Elijah's eyes. Hayley shook her head and swung around to Frank. She was quite certain she didn't want him compelled, Frank deserved better than to have a vampire poke around in his memory. Hayley was dimly aware that she didn't want Frank to forget her. "Frank, it's okay, I just need to go home for a while. I'll make sure I get back here to say hi." Ignoring the disapproving throat clearing behind her, Hayley rushed on, "I promise." She threw her arms around the surprised man and muttered into his neck, "Thank you for everything." Disentangling herself, Hayley rounded and walked out of the bar, her eyes damp, Elijah a half step behind.

End of Chapter One.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lure of the Moon Chapter Two**

The house appeared quiet upon their return. Hayley toyed with the idea of slipping off to bed before Klaus and Rebecca returned, when a voice called demandingly from the study, "In here, please."

She paused in the hallway, anxiety gnawing at her. A hand rested gently on her back, "Come on," Elijah murmured, "It won't do any good to put this conversation off."

Arms folded, Hayley paced into the small study, Elijah behind her. Klaus was standing in front of the fireplace, hands behind his back, his posture stiff. Anxiety dissipated at the sight of him and her body thrilling with a low surge of anger, Hayley eyed him defiantly, "You summoned?" This was the kind of carelessness that Klaus rewarded with pain but she could not quite bring herself to care. Klaus was the root of all her troubles. On the night they spent together, Hayley had already known many things about Klaus. She knew he was immortal, knew the depths of his legendary depravity. He was notorious for his remorselessness, his ruthlessness, his lust for the cruellest forms of revenge. He was not however, known for his fertility and much as Hayley hated herself for allowing such a reckless encounter to happen, she hated him more for his ability to reproduce.

Guilt struck and her hands fluttered to her stomach _._

 _I didn't mean that_.

Both men, she knew, were watching her. She could feel Elijah's eyes on her back. Klaus was surprisingly calm. He glanced past her, at Elijah, half nodded and returned his attention to Hayley.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Hayley said, somewhat uncertainly for this wasn't quite the reaction she had expected.

Klaus stared at her silently. "Hayley, I understand that living with three ancient vampires doesn't quite meet the ambitions and dreams of a girl your age but allow me be perfectly clear on something. Look at me," Command edged his voice and Hayley reluctantly lifted her eyes to his, "There will be no further escapades. If you attempt to leave this house without the permission and companionship of Elijah, Rebecca or myself, I will compel you to sit in that chair for the next seven months, is that clear?" Hayley nodded, every emotion dulled, her fingers circling her stomach. Klaus watched the movement, a strange expression flitting over his face. "Your comfort in this arrangement is entirely of your own choosing. I have no wish to treat the mother of my child in an unbecoming manner but I will not allow you to put yourself in danger during this pregnancy. If you do not make safe choices for yourself, we will have no alternative but to make them for you I'd advise you to remember that." He half- bowed, a throwback to a more courteous time, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go and rebuild some bridges."

He was gone. Hayley stayed where she was until finally Elijah stirred behind her. She felt his hand clasp her elbow."Klaus felt your absence terribly," Elijah said quietly, "His customary rage seems to have been superseded by a genuine concern for the child." He paused, "Heed his warning Hayley for he will use any means necessary to ensure you do not leave again."

"And you" She turned bitter eyes to him, "will doubtlessly help him."

Elijah regarded her implacably, his silence, answer enough.

Hayley looked away, angry tears stinging.

 _Focus_

"What did he mean, rebuild bridges?"

"He nearly tore the city apart looking for you. Marcel is still cleaning up the mess."

Hayley winced at that, "That was never my intention."

Elijah tipped back and eyed her thoughtfully. "What was that intention?"

"It doesn't matter anymore," Hayley said, "I'm back now." She tugged her arm free and slipped past him. "I need to rest."

His words, a low warning, followed her out the door, "We'll talk in the morning, Hayley."

* * *

They didn't speak the next morning, or any morning that week. Hayley endured Rebecca's outrage and Klaus's insistence on reminding her of her new captivity at every opportunity, with a mute obstinacy. Elijah hovered, waiting, she supposed, for her to speak, or rage or perhaps, cry.

 _You can live another thousand years and you won't see that_ , Hayley thought savagely. Instead, Hayley retreated into silence. There was a comfort in it, closing her eyes, she could imagine the woods, savour the freedom that felt so elusive when she stirred and again found herself in the mansion. It was then, in the quiet library, or the dusted, unused nursery, her eyes closed as she curled in a chair, that she found some solace.

Or on nights like this one, when Hayley remained outside, resting on the recliner, her eyes fixed on the moon, high in the sky.

"It's a beautiful night."

 _Elijah._

"Come to check that I haven't made another great escape?"

Hayley heard him chuckle behind her and for the first time in days, despite herself, she felt a smile tug on her lips.

Elijah appeared and sat on the adjacent recliner. He swung his legs around and eyed Hayley, that quick vampire vision of his catching, she knew, the last traces of her smile. "Actually," he said, holding out a folded blanket, "I thought you might be getting chilly."

Hayley took it and shook it out, wrapping herself beneath it, her gaze drifting back to the moon, "Thank you."

His eyes were still on her. "You're welcome."

They sat there, in companionable silence, a light breeze whipping around them, as the night temperature dropped.

"Hayley," Elijah said calmly, "Talk to me."

"Don't," Hayley said with equal quiet, "Don't say anything, Elijah."

Elijah half nodded and there they sat there, for hours.

* * *

It became a nightly ritual. They sat under the night sky, until Hayley's eyes grew heavy and weariness claimed her, her last sight, the grey cavern depths of the moon lulling her into sleep. She was lifted each night by Elijah and carried to bed. She stirred then, aware of his light caress, as he swept her hair back, his hand lingering on her face. This was the last comfort she knew before falling into oblivion.

* * *

"It's the moon then?"

Hayley looked up from her book. Elijah had appeared, as usual, as though from air.

"The moon?"

"You," Elijah's voice was quiet but convinced, "miss it."

"I miss a great big white ball in the sky?" Hayley said, her voice thick with sarcasm, "That's your theory?"

Elijah watched her, his eyes kind.

Perhaps it was the question that got to her. Perhaps it was the kindness in his gaze.

Something thumped in her chest.

 _Sorrow._

In a single breath, she felt it.

It assaulted her, swallowed her whole, the sudden crushing weight of her life now. Anchored here, she was trapped forever. The easy recklessness of her youth, the adventures of her past were gone forever. She was locked into life with a supernatural beast and his many, many enemies. Her daughter caught between them all. She might fight and rail against the Originals but this prison was of her own making, of her own choosing, she was bringing a child into the world to face this terrible fate. There was nowhere to run. Someone or something would always hate Klaus enough to harm his child and the safest place to be was under his wicked protection. She could not seek out the family of her past now, those who surrendered her at birth, for to do so, would be to draw them into this existence. She must remain where she was. The past forgotten.

This was her future.

Forever.

She frowned, a grief beating in her, her face contorting with anguish. Elijah was crouched beside her now, his face full of concern.

"Hayley,"

She shook her head, determined not to surrender to the avalanche of emotion. It would crush her.

"Hayley," Elijah said her name gently, lovingly. "Hayley," he clasped her hand, "I'm right here."

"It doesn't matter," she said thickly. "Don't you see? This is it. This is how it is now. I'm a million miles away from the moon."

Clarity cleared his face, as beside her, the vampire who had tried so desperately to find her, finally comprehended why she ran.

"Oh much more actually," Elijah said with a half-smile. He surveyed her for a moment, then turned to pull a chair closer. He settled himself in it, directly across from her and tilted forward. "Look at me."

Damp eyes rose to meet his.

"It's fine, Elijah." Hayley straightened slightly, pushing the tormenting feelings aside, hopelessness settling around her like a shroud, "Everything's fine."

"Don't do that," he said sharply, waiting as her attention snapped to him. "Don't surrender to whatever bleak future you've constructed for yourself and your daughter."

Ire flashed in her. "Bleak future? What about the right here and now, Elijah? Is this a life worth living?"

"Yes," Elijah said firmly. He released a frustrated breath and glanced away, his gaze lingering on the lawns. When he spoke again, it was with a measured tone, "While you were gone, all I wanted to do was find you and drag you back here by force if needs be." His eyes returned to fix on her, "I needed to know you were safe. I know you don't want to be here, I know that it must seem as though the entire universe has conspired against you to keep you here with three ancient vampires, but I cannot," Elijah paused, "I will not allow our enemies to find you and harm either you or the baby." His gaze did not waver. "That is the inevitable outcome if you step outside our protection."

The sorrow thumped at her. "I know."

"Then know this." Elijah leaned closer, gravity in his every movement. "Hayley, you are barely twenty years old. You are so very young. You have no concept of time and the change time brings. You cannot despair in a future yet unwritten. I have lived long enough to know that this is a pointless endeavour." He smiled gently, "You will run under your moon again."

Hayley shook her head, "You make it sound so very easy."

"I'm telling you the future is not inevitable." Elijah eased back, "Neither is the present. You would not need to live such a cossetted life with us if we could trust you wouldn't run."

"And if I run?"

There was an almost imperceptible shift in Elijah. A stiffness, a tautness, a grim intent, "Then I will find you and I will bring you home," he said in a low promise.

Hayley ran her hands over her face. "I hate this. God, I hate this."

Elijah waited patiently for her to elaborate. Hayley sprang to her feet and paced slowly. "Accept the gilded cage, don't dread the future, what kind of life is that Elijah?"

"In case you hadn't noticed," he said dryly from the chair, "I'm in the cage with you."

She paused mid-step and glanced at him. Elijah palmed his hands outward and shrugged, "It's true. My intent was not to come and stay in New Orleans but I have found Klaus and you here, and now, stay I must. We are bound together as family, Hayley, not one of us are free to escape that."

"So what," she huffed, "You'd rather be jaunting around Europe?"

"It's very beautiful there," Elijah said agreeably, "Perhaps, I'll show you one day but in the meantime," he rose to his feet and approached her carefully. "I'm asking you to trust me enough to tell me what you need to make the cage less…"

"Gildy?" Hayley enquired with a ghost of a smile on her pale face.

Elijah winced at her abuse of his much loved English language, "If you insist on using that term then yes," he broke into a grin himself, "less gildy."

Hayley considered him. Elijah stood before her, as honest as anyone she had ever known. No whitewashing, no attempt to soften his meaning or intent. Elijah had to navigate through the absurdity, through the danger, through the unknowns of this situation as much as she did. In some ways, he had made himself the only known factor in any of it. His cards were on the table.

Time for hers.

"Make the best out of a bad situation, that's the plan?" Hayley asked with a soft smile.

He returned it, "Something like that."

She nodded, acquiescing to his will and wisdom. "Fine, then I need space."

"Alright," Elijah said briskly, "What kind of space."

Hope sparked within, "As much as you can find me."

* * *

It was clear that the Originals had discussed their new game plan. Klaus and Rebecca relinquished the tight grip they had held over Hayley's every activity. Klaus paused behind her during her morning inspection of the fridge. She glanced around and watched as he slipped a set of car keys from his pocket.

"It's for the small Bentley out back," Klaus said, sliding them onto the kitchen surface, "She's a little beauty so I 'm trusting you with her." He glanced at her meaningfully and Hayley realised that they were talking about anything but a car, "Don't get a scratch on her."

It was the first of her freedoms. While she was quite sure one of them doubtlessly kept an eye on her, wherever she was, Hayley reclaimed an independence of sorts. There were agreements. Stay out of the city, avoid the quarter at all costs and no witchy contact. For the most part, Hayley complied. Frank was her weakness. Hayley missed him and despite debating the merits of rousing Klaus's prison officer tendencies, she ducked in to her favourite murky bar. Hayley was rewarded with a warm welcome from Frank and the regulars and soon found herself regaled with stories of various dramatics that had occurred in her absence.

Hayley glanced at her watch, "Time to go boys," she said with a bright smile, reaching for her jacket, "Until next time."

Frank walked her to the door, "Hey kid," he said sombrely, his tone catching her attention. The barman shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat, "Listen kid, I hear things," Frank shrugged, "Things I probably shouldn't hear. Just be careful out there okay?" His voice dropped to a hush, "Stay out of the quarter, away from Marcel, you got that?"

Hayley eyed him in surprise, "Frank, I…"

He raised a hand, silencing her, "I don't ask questions Hayley but you're a good kid. Just do as I say and stay away from the quarter, you promise me that.."

Hayley nodded in half confusion, "I promise Frank." She found herself pulled into a quick hug and Frank was gone, back to the regulars and the bar. Hayley pulled her jacket on, pushed the door open and blinked in the morning sun.

"So, just to clear," a smooth voice asked, "You'll ignore my instructions but not those of Frank?" Leaning against the wall, one foot resting against it, arms folded, Elijah was standing there, looking as though he was talking to any random passer-by. Hayley wrestled with annoyance and amusement. Amusement won; the sight of Elijah there, lazily powerful and annoyingly all- knowing couldn't help but charm her. Hayley smiled and to her delight, Elijah broke into a grin which mirrored her own.

"You're impossible," Elijah told her, pushing himself from the wall.

"Every rule has an exception," Hayley said, "Frank is my exception." She took his proffered arm, idle thoughts of shopping forgotten as he claimed her full attention, "You can't ban me from Frank."

"An argument we shall save for another day," Elijah said teasingly, "I have other plans for us this weekend."

"Weekend?" Hayley repeated suspiciously. "What's the plan?"

He grinned down at her, "Space."

They reached the lake-house in the afternoon. Hayley got out of the car and breathed in the woodland.

"All yours for the weekend," Elijah murmured behind her, "All I ask is that you don't get yourself hurt out there."

Hayley rounded on him, eyes dancing. "I'll be back by nightfall." Reaching up, she kissed him gently on the cheek, her mind already racing to the woods, "Thank you Elijah."

She was gone, into the thick green. Elijah watched the wolf in her run. He unpacked the car and got the lake-house ready for Hayley's return.

THE END.


End file.
